It can't get any worse
by MistakeMeNot
Summary: She ditched an orphanage, witnessed a soul being eaten, and met a scythe named Gin. She can only go up in Death City's ranks from here on out. SoulxOC


**A/N: This is my first fanfic on Soul Eater and I have only seen the anime in English dub. There will only be a little bit of Japanese mixed into it if any at all. I'm changing the ages of everyone in the series so that they were two years younger when they defeated Asura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Prologue

"You little bitch! Listen to what I say! When I tell you to be back here at eight o'clock, you're not supposed to show up three hours late!" yelled a middle aged man.

"Oh don't act like you really care about any of us. You only care about what the city pays you for taking us in. If one of us were to disappear, all you would care about is the money the city would take from you," said a thirteen year old girl.

The arguing had gone on for the past ten minutes and both sides were getting more and more frustrated. The ruckus had awoken the other orphans, those of which were now eavesdropping on the conflict.

"Really? I couldn't care less if you were to disappear from this place. Actually, I would celebrate!"

"Fine you old man, I'll just run away and you'll never have to see me ever again. I can't wait to finally be free of you," the girl smirked before turning to the door and running out of the orphanage. She could faintly hear the cheering from the others as she ran.

The only reason she had even stayed in that dump of a home for as long as she had was for the other kids. Now they were old enough to take care of themselves and they could follow her choice to run away if they wished. The girl had been dropped off at the orphanage as a newly born infant. All she knew was that her mother had abandoned her on that despicable old man's doorstep. Her mother was never heard from again.

The thirteen year old then now made a goal, something to work for. She wanted to get stronger and find out about her real family.

Black wisps of her spirit energy began to appear around her as she ran. Her legs carried her faster and farther. Waist length, pumpkin colored orange hair flew around her face, acting as a whip against her pale cheeks. Her spirit energy grew thicker and she gradually began to feel more confident and safe.

She then started coughing. She violently jerked forward and lost her footing, which caused her to tumble to the ground rolling. She stopped rolling by hitting the side of a brick building. She managed to pick herself up, still coughing. Blood flew from her mouth with every cough. She struggled to reach into the small black bag hanging from her waist. Pulling out a white pill, she tossed it into her mouth and quickly swallowed it. The coughing slowly decreased before ceasing to exist altogether.

It was the effects of poison that had sent her into her coughing fits. It wasn't that she had gotten into a battle or anything, quite the contrary actually. She had brought it purposely upon herself. Many would be worried for her mental sanity, but it was all for good fun. Some would call her disturbing hobby more of a borderline obsession. The orange haired girl never felt it was acceptable to test on anyone else because they were not a reliable enough source for her because they could die too easily. She had realized years earlier she couldn't be killed in the simple way of a disease or a mere stab wound, so she tested her poisons on her own body. The antidote of any and all poisons she has created were mixed together to create the pills she carries with her. The effects of her poisons have never completely vanished from her systems so she must consume one of the white pills daily to maintain her health.

Her pitch black eyes searched the surrounding area. It was nearly midnight by now and the moon was shining as bright as ever, all the while laughing and mocking everything and everyone with its bloody grin.

The thirteen year old girl began to feel dizzy. It wasn't long until her vision went black and she fell limply to the cement floor beneath her.

People usually imagine waking up as peaceful with birds chirping, music playing, or the scent of breakfast being made. The young girl had never had never had the privilege of experiencing any of the three, and they weren't about to begin now.

The sound of weapons clashing in the distance was the first sound she heard when she entered consciousness. Getting to her feet, she could feel the ache in her muscles. She made her way over to the sounds of battle, only to find two unusual boys fighting.

The first boy looked to be about the girl's age. He had chin length dark green hair that looked perfectly cut. He wore a simple black button up shirt and gray skinny jeans. What was different about him was that instead of fingers on his right hand, there were what looked like knives and his skin was extremely pale.

The other male was older and was hunched over. Red eyes glowed brightly as he attacked the boy.

The green haired boy merely dodged the man's attack and countered with an attack of his own directly to the man's neck, effectively decapitating him.

The slightly disturbing part of all of this was that the girl had watched it from the corner, smirking as the boy ate the red soul that had come from the older man. The boy turned his head and looked at the corner of which the girl was standing.

"Enjoy the show?" He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes, it's not every day that I get to witness the decapitation of a person," she matched his smile.

"Then apparently you have lived a deprived life," he smirked.

"I guess you could say that, anyways my name is Rei, just Rei. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, but I must say, you have such a simple name and yet you are as pretty as you are," he chuckled to himself.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Rei questioned.

"Whatever you would like it to be."

"You know it's polite to introduce yourself after the introduction of another," said Rei, ignoring his last comment.

"Oh goodness me, where are my manners? Thank you for reminding me my beautiful Rei," he smiled, "the name I go by is Gin."

"Well Gin to get straight to the point, I watched your battle with that thing that looked like a man. Actually, right now I'm jealous of you. You were strong enough to defeat him while all I would have been able to do is dodge, if I had been the one facing him. Currently I'm a meister without a weapon and you are a weapon without a meister, can you see where I'm going with this?"

"You want a partnership with me?" He inquired.

"As long as you're okay with constantly being around poison, then I think we would do well together."

Gin cocked his head to the side, thinking about the offer.

"If you can make me into a Death Scythe, then we have a deal."

"Deal," Rei smirked. She reached out to shake Gin's hand and the moment they touched, their soul wavelengths collided. Rei watched as the two souls mixed and fought for dominance over the other before settling in a calm synchronization with each other. Rei watched as Gin's mischievous looking white soul coated his body as he transformed into a scythe.

Rei now held a triple bladed scythe that towered above her at eight feet tall, a good two and a half feet taller than her. The blades were about three feet long and were a silver color that showed a reflection of Gin's smirking face. An almost clear colored liquid coated the blades, making them glisten. Rei knew exactly what kind of liquid it was, since she had created it with a mixture of almost all of her poisons.

"Wow," said Rei in utter amazement.

"Why are you holding me like that? Have you never held a scythe before! Move your right hand up three inches and move your left hand down. Don't forget to tighten your grip and for the love of Death, keep the blade facing away from you!" Gin rolled his eyes, "This is going to take a while," he muttered.


End file.
